


wishes made in a coming breeze

by pookie_bear



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Frerard, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, i spent too long on this, it kind of is unrequited but it also isn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookie_bear/pseuds/pookie_bear
Summary: As a green leaf detached and floated to the ground, Gerard was torn away from the beautiful illusion that was the past and into the harsh reality of the present.





	wishes made in a coming breeze

     Light. That was all he could see, the bright sun that blinded him. His eyes burned and it hurt to blink, but for some reason he couldn’t look away. It was so enticing, catching his attention immediately, the white-gold contrasted and complemented the baby blue sky, pure white clouds laced with gray through the curves and folds of the fluffy figure hung in the sky, almost like a thin, hardly visible cord was attached and holding them there, moving them around with the change of day. The soft blades of grass laid beneath him, and he reclined comfortably. Early winter with no snow was the absolute best.

     “Gerard! Gerard, come on!” A loud voice called his name, and Gerard closed his eyes, unsure if the voice was real, or just a made-up person within his imagination. It quieted down after a couple of moments, and he sighed in relief. The afternoon was calm and quiet and he wanted it to stay that way. A light breeze rustled the thin strands of grass and through his closed eyes the sun shone through the skin, causing him to see a serene crimson. A frown creased his brow as a figure stood above him, short and light strands of hair moving from the base of the character as prolonged winds flew across the field.

     “Gerard!! Get up, get up!” Gerard opened an eye to see a face above his own. He jumped back from his original spot in surprise, only for the now revealed figure to laugh at his shock.

     Gerard rubbed his eyes, and stared at the person in front of him. “Frank, what do you want?” he asked in an annoyed tone. Frank was an energetic young boy about the same age as Gerard. He had ebony hair that was thick and reached his jawline. Such hair reminded him fondly of how the night sky looked at its best; midnight and starless, but beautiful nonetheless. Round, large curious eyes were an obvious and memorizing feature, and were colored the same as the grassy earth that Gerard thought matched so well with the dark. He had a shaped face that was lightly tanned and faded rosy cheeks accompanied it.

     “Frank, what do you want?” The stern tone of his voice snapped his friend out of his daze, and he bounced up. “Well, I was just wondering if you were available to hang out, since you didn’t answer the door when I knocked.” Gerard nodded, and gestured for his friend to continue. Frank cleared his throat and continued.

     “Anyways, I thought we’d go and occupy ourselves with something amusing, like old times?” Gerard shrugged, and stood up, stretching and yawning loudly as he did so. “Just like old times,” he responded, smiling dully at his best friend. Frank sighed, stretching in the morning air as a breeze fluttered across the back field.

 

****\---** **

 

_“Gerard, you’re so slow! Hurry up, will you?”_

_The same voice called for him, urging him to pick up his pace, to which Gerard promptly stuck his tongue out childishly and shook his head, opting to go even slower than before. This irked the other, making them stomp angrily in a fit of childhood anger, which was nothing to be feared and fascinatingly funny to watch._

_“Gerard, oh my god, I’m trying to engage in something with you! You’re such a senseless, indifferent, selfish creature!”_

_“And you have an expanded vocabulary for an eight-year-old,” Gerard commented._

_Frank nodded, “Yes, well, I’ve been studying and learning quickly, unlike you and your lazy personality.”_

_“I’m not lazy,” Gerard said slowly, “I’m just observant.”_

_“Sure you are,” Frank dragged out, a mischievous smile plastered on his face, “sounds like excuses to me. All you do is watch the sky, and barely accept my invitations of hanging out. Sounds pretty lazy to me.”_

_Gerard shrugged, finally deciding to walk a little faster, as to catch up to the energetic being that was Frank Iero. But never would he quite reach his level, and he had resigned to that fact; he was Gerard Way, the quiet boy who never opened his mouth, and the other was Frank Iero, the boy everyone had a naturally drawn liking to. They were different, the fact blatant and stinging, but only slightly, and he had accepted that long ago when they first met._

_He was nine, and Frank was eight, and, as much as they were both children at heart, there was this sophisticated appearance in the way they interacted with one another._

_This day, however, truly brought out the innocent and naive side of the two of them, showing how little they really knew about the world and the way it worked. Today, a brilliant morning in the beginning of summer, was just another day to play and be around each other. They wouldn’t trade these moments for anything else in the world._

     Now, with Gerard being sixteen, and Frank fifteen, they had both respectively drifted away and into smaller social groups they found themselves drawn to. Time together grew shorter and less common, until they found that the other never really suited their interests.

     Maybe their friendship blossomed out of loneliness, the lack of people and need for someone else who could relate to such a feeling. Either way, that blooming friendship had hit its climax, and now was tumbling downhill, wilting away until it died for approximately two years.

     However, the seed of new beginnings fell into the dirt, nurtured by the unexpected visit from Frank, who Gerard had grown to miss dearly, but didn’t have the courage to speak to anymore.

     Where had all that time gone?

 

\---

 

     Blinking the memories away, Gerard was determined to keep up with his friend. That was why their friendship slowly dwindled away, all because he was so far behind from his best friend’s social status, his interests; everything about Frank changed, and positively so from another person’s view, but for Gerard? Every aspect that was different about Frank just went to show that Gerard was forever going to stay the same, uninteresting and Frank would move onto someone else who was flexible, someone who he could appreciate and evolve with. Gerard just couldn’t provide that.

     “So, I was wondering what we’d do today,” Frank started, gesturing outward in inquiry, not turning back to address Gerard directly. “Because, as you know, plenty of things are at our disposal in such an area; lush fields, tall trees, empty skies; it’s wondrous, if you think about it!” He finished the last comment with a dazzling smile and a shout, throwing his hands out in the air, excitement present in his gesticulation. Gerard smiled, a brilliant show of lips stretched into an expression of happiness.

     Genuine, he realized, and cursed himself. How dare he shed his sarcastic nature for the likes of Frank, an energetic young boy whose only use was for a footrest. A boy who he once held so dearly to his heart, unbeknownst to him that it was all pointless, because in the span of two years, it would all be pointless as he was taken by the winds of adaptation. An overrated boy who everyone liked, and Gerard could only tolerate him to a certain extent. Toleration was his forte; liking someone to a certain extent above that wasn’t. He learned that over the years, as people came and went, all due to him.

     “And- are you listening at all, Gerard?”

     He snapped his head up to meet the gaze of Frank, who was standing on his toes to meet Gerard’s height. How exaggerated, the sheer shortness of him was almost laughable. How endearing, enthralling at how the lack of height made him more adorable. “Sure I am, when do I not?” he drawled out, and continued. Frank laughed before stomping towards him, determined to be in front, in control of the path. Gerard could only helplessly follow; pathetic, he thought to himself, that he couldn’t even keep a quick pace.

     Though his feet were slow, his heart was not, beating rapidly as Frank sent him a lopsided smile and glanced back at him. What were these feelings? Sure, they had not surfaced overnight, or in the span of mere minutes, instead manifesting over the period the two had spent together, intensifying over the two years they were apart. Not that they were welcome at all; he scowled at how his cheeks flushed, willing them to fade to the familiar pale tone Frank was used to seeing. He chose to ignore everything he was feeling.

     In a sudden and swift movement, Frank jumped up in the air and ran forward, toward a curved and twisted tree. Spring produced the best blossoms, but winter came along with the most admirable desolation; the simple apricity was enjoyable to bathe in, and Gerard found small pleasure in the ordinary things. Art was one, another was the sight of leaves crumbling from tree branches in a cadence of death.

     Instantly, however, Gerard recognized this tree and his heart sped up. A plain thing, declaring friendships for life and carving the promise into a trunk destined to rot and decay, just like every relationship Gerard ever had with anyone.

 

\---

 

_Two years, marking that Frank was excitedly ten-years-old, and Gerard was sadly eleven. They went on another ‘adventure’ in the outside world, making themselves focused on each other and the beauty that lies within nature. It wasn’t much, just strolling around, stopping idly to gaze in awe at a family of ducks passing by, laughing at nothing but it meant everything to them._

_Frank, caught in the youth that remained with him, would happily point out things on a large scale, attention capturing by size and amount; an example would be the deep pond that they had passed by a few minutes ago, the sheer depth causing the younger to shout. Gerard, a year old but more mature nonetheless, enjoyed the smaller parts of the pond, as in the reeds that grew along the sides, or the water lilies that blossomed upwards and floated on a lily pad; so peaceful, and it made him smile quickly before that disappeared._

_It had lasted like that, ogling at the world without a care, something Gerard could easily participate in, since observing was his strong point in his character. Frank was boisterous, choosing to put himself out in the world rather than appreciate it. Even from a young age, that was what defined him and made people favor him over his best friend._

_Not even half an hour into being outside, Frank had shaken Gerard’s shoulder (backing away after realizing that Gerard wasn’t too comfortable with unexpected touching; he smiled anyways, a sign that he didn’t mind Frank’s touch) and pointed out in the air, waving his arm around and demanding that Gerard pay attention to whatever he found extremely fascinating now._

_Gerard complied, rolling his eyes playfully before looking up, eyes widening in surprise as a beautiful sight caught his vision._

_A tree, with branches spiraling in all directions upward, creating a gorgeous appearance as leaves sprouted from the branches, looking beyond perfection. An array of green was painted over medium brown bark, and he couldn’t look away. Sun bled through the colors, creating an aura of light, making the scene look rather angelic and pure. What kind of tree was this? When had this appeared? He wasn’t complaining though._

_“Wow,” Frank breathed, looking over at Gerard, who was more entranced by the sight. He smiled at his best friend’s wonder, and continued talking, “I heard that this was a white poplar tree. They grow mainly overseas, but I overheard someone talking about one in this direction, so I just had to check it out.” The reaction was rewarding._

_“It’s… beautiful,” Gerard said, tone bathed excessively in amazement._

_“Indeed, it is,” Frank replied gently._

_They walked over to it, leaves hanging high in the air, and circled it, the beauty almost profound, too much for their underdeveloped minds to fully take in, but they understood the general formation of it. Gerard laid a hand around the trunk, which was thick but not too wide, and traced around it. While he walked circles around it, his fingers brushed against something. Stopping to further analyze, he traced the lettering._

_Carved into the wood, on the side facing away from the direction they were previously in, were initials, etched deeply and faded. Two sets of initials; a permanent reminder of a friendship, relationship, but both initials were crossed out, the lines crossing through (a reminder of what they used to be) cut deeper than the letters, a plain display of something larger than their friendship that tore them apart. It was saddening, but he didn’t dwell too much on it._

_“Hey, Gerard!” Frank called, and Gerard looked up, walked quickly to Frank._

_The discovery was mildly surprising; a pocket knife, the blade still sharp, but with shards of wood stuck on the slick metal. It made sense to Gerard; the person who destroyed that friendship with a single cross must’ve accidentally, or purposely, left the blade behind for someone else to find. He took it from Frank, feeling far more responsible to handle it than the younger, and nodded._

_“I found initials in the tree on the other side; someone could have left this behind,” he relayed, and Frank quirked an eyebrow. “Initials you say?” An idea was brewing behind that mind of Frank’s, Gerard could tell that much, and he nodded slowly, confused._

_“Yes, that was what I said.”_

_Frank stole the pocket knife from Gerard’s grasp, running to the opposite side and sitting down, patting the ground next to him for Gerard to join him. He reluctantly did so, taking a seat beside his best friend as he told him what he was planning to do._

_“I think, since we’re really close, we should write our initials here too!”_

_Gerard nodded, “And if we part? What if our story ends the same as the other’s, sad and lonely with a large ‘x’ blocking out any reminders of what we once had?”_

_Frank shrugged, “I guess we’ll just have to make sure that never happens.”_

     So, that was where it started. Frank insisted on being the one to do the honors, and carefully wrote the first letter of Gerard’s first name, and then the beginning letter of his surname, following with his own. And so, set in bark and tree, was the beginning of the end of a friendship, as two years later they parted, forgetting about the tree and their promises of staying forever, choosing to leave whenever it was convenient to do so, but Gerard couldn’t blame him.

     G.W. and F.I.; such potential it held, the perfectly planned story, all destroyed with the grasps of time.

 

\---

 

     Frank sped towards it, hopping underneath it’s shedding branches, a look of pure joy etched onto his face in the form of a silent grin. Gerard returned the gesture, albeit very watered-down and hardly meant, but it was a start. Taking a seat beside his ‘friend,’ he reclined back again to stare at the sky.

     A pale sun, shining in the bright hazel eyes beside him, and he felt a thumping feeling somewhere in his heartless chest. They sat there, forgetting their original motive, but just appreciating one another’s company. Frank leaned his head on Gerard’s shoulder, and Gerard didn’t tense this time. He never tensed, not with Frank; even though his trust was broken, it was restored quickly, only for Frank. Frank knew the boundaries, he knew how far to go and when to stop. Nothing too serious, just a personal space issue that drove Gerard’s sanity into the ground.

     The following sentence ripped his heart out gently, nursing it back to that dull pain he enjoyed too often.

     “I really like you,” he murmured into Gerard’s shoulder. He nodded, unsure of what to feel as his cheeks heated up, his heart went faster, unhealthily so, and he just let out a breathy laugh. “Do you now?” he mused.

     “Sardonic as always, you’ve never changed,” Frank noted, “but, perhaps that’s what makes you so sensible; aware of your surroundings, and very noteworthy. You’re everything I want in my life, and you’ve always been there, I’ve just been too blind to notice. An invisible person such as yourself deserves to be something more.” Gerard laughed bitterly.

     “What, is this some love confession? How cliché. I don’t want to live that kind of lifestyle; predictable, swooning.” Frank shrugged. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Guess you’ll never know, hmm?”

     Gerard turned his head to the side to find Frank close to him. His breath caught in his throat, and he cleared his throat. Too close, and yet it was alright. He shifted his eyes to watch a blended leaf cascade down, twirling towards the ground to its impending demise.

 _A wish made in a coming breeze, never let this end please,_ Gerard thought absentmindedly.

     They inched closer, cheeks flushed erubescent and lips close together. Such a pair, one chapped and plump, the other soft and thin. So close, very close, and then the gap widened. Just as Gerard’s eyes closed gingerly, Frank leaned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Gerard’s red cheek, winking before hopping up. “Would you like to resume our walk?”  

And with that, he set off, fading into oblivion as Gerard’s mind came back to reality, the harsh reality where Frank was gone, forever gone, and the initials that once were had been jaggedly ruined and destroyed with that same blade; a promise of love at the tip of Frank’s tongue before his breath ran out; a memory that he had lived through again, blinking to find himself underneath the tree, alone, with rain flowing from the sky (his eyes), the weather too hot (his anger) but cooling down as it got late (his sorrow).

He screamed into the air, the void of nothing consuming and muting him. He shook as he wished, hoped, desired for a change in history, for his story to be rewritten, but it was to no avail.

_He’s gone, Gerard; have your final goodbye._

     “Please no,” he begged to no one, because in the end no one listened to his outrageous cries, “please oh my god, please don’t let this be real.”

     Flashing lights, shock etched on his face as it happened in a flash; the rain, a person, a car, an accident. The same rain he didn’t realize was tears, the person he wanted so desperately, the car and driver behind the wheel he despised, an accident he thought was all a dream.

     “No, no, no...” he cried out loudly, but no one cared.

****

_Please..._

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank my best friend for the ending!! he was confused with the original ending (which was just frank leaving and wanting to continue walking and gerard falling in love n shit; happy ending, basically) and thought frank had died, sO I WENT ALONG WITH THAT AND this was the result. (he got so pissed at me-) hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
